


Let Us Die Young Or Let Us Live Forever

by Sudidesu



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Beach Trip, F/M, M/M, Mike is lonely tho and so am i, happy fic, lets all love mike hanlon, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudidesu/pseuds/Sudidesu
Summary: (from a request on tumblr)It's The Loser's Club's last trip together before they all leave for college.





	Let Us Die Young Or Let Us Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> title is from forever young by alphaville
> 
> i got this req from @shittystorms
> 
> 'The losers club last road trip to the beach, cause they are all leaving for college and they do a campfire in the beach and reddie and stenbrough are all cuddly but they are just friends, and they do like confessions so ben just lifts his shirt and goes like i m glad henry did this meaning to his h scar because if not they wouldnt have met and bev just kisses him and then is eddies turn and he just kisses richie and stan declares to bill, agh i just have had this in my mind for too longg'
> 
> uhh this took me forever sorry folks

Eddie knew from the moment they all piled into Bill’s minivan, that this trip was going to be one hell of a ride. 

Within the first hour, Richie had managed have a screaming match with Beverly over which song was better, Girls on film by Duran Duran or P.Y.T by Michael Jackson, Stan eventually broke them up by agreeing with Beverly and Richie had never been more offended at his best friend.

Then Richie had begged Ben to trade places with him, so Richie could sit in between Beverly and Eddie. Ben outright refused for a good twenty minutes before Bill pulled out the Mom voice by yelling, “I will t-turn this car around!” So, Richie gave up for 30 minutes as he took a nap with Mike, but when he woke up he tried again. Ben was too tired to argue so he gave up his seat next to Eddie and Beverly.

Richie then spent the last few hours playing with Eddie’s hair, hanging out the window, smoking with Bev, or complaining.   
It was only when they finally saw the sign saying they had finally reached Seaside that Richie climbed between the two middle row seats and climbed to the front seat where Stan sat.

“Move it, Stan the man.” Richie smacked Stan’s arm playfully, waking up his best friend.

“What the fuck, Richie, no. We’re almost there, calm down.” Stan sank lower in his seat as the dark haired boy sat down on the floor of the van. 

“Rich, c-can you sit in a s-s-seat?” Bill glanced in his mirror nervously.

Eddie looked down at Richie as he laid on the ground between the two middle row seats. He was tall, so his legs were folded up and his head was in between Eddie and Beverly’s feet. Beverly moved her body sideways and stretched her legs out so that her feet rested on Richie’s chest. Bill kept glancing in his mirror back at his lanky friend but he didn’t make any more attempts to get Richie in a seat. 

When they were about 3 minutes away from the hotel, Eddie started dropping his m&m’s in Richie’s mouth, which Stan was not very happy about.  
“Stop giving him sugar, Eddie! You’re just going to make him more annoying.” Richie took an m&m in his mouth and spit it out at Stan, missing him by an inch.

“Richard Tozier, I swear to god, if that had hit me I will drown you.” Stan spun around in his seat as Bill pulled into a parking space in front of the hotel.

“S-Stan, will you g-g-go in w-with me? T-to get the key?” The losers saved up all their money to get a nice hotel room with two queen beds and just shove the beds together.

“Yeah, of course.” Stan turned around to see Mike still sleeping, Ben reading a book as Beverly looked over his shoulder, and Eddie and Richie still eating m&m’s. 

“Ben,” Ben glanced up from his book when Stan called him. “Make sure they behave.” Stan pointed at the back row with a small smirk. Ben nodded and looked back down at his book.

“Will you sleep with me, Eddie?” Richie looked up at him as Eddie choked on an m&m.

“W-what?” He managed through a coughing fit.

“You know, like on the same bed tonight? I don’t want to get trapped between Bill and Stan’s sexual tension. But, you know if you thought I meant, like fucking I’d be glad to help y-”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Mike mumbled as he groggily opened his eyes.

“Aw, good morning, Mikey,” Richie said, as he sat up from where he laid on the floor.

“Rich, I know for a fact that it is definitely not morning.” Mike sat up and unbuckled his seatbelt to stretch. 

“Can those two hurry up? I need to piss.” Beverly shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The ride from Derry to Seaside was about 4 ½ hours and Stan refused to let Bill stop because he wanted them to get there before dark.

“Mm, well, I call the first use of the bathroom.” Richie smiled at Beverly as her mouth dropped in shock. She glared at him as she discreetly removed one of her Jesus sandals from her foot and chucked the shoe at Richie.

“Ow, fuck, Bev!” The shoe had hit Richie in his arm. He looked up at Beverly with Betrayal in his eyes.

“Take it back or the other one will hit you in the face.” Beverly threatened.

“Benny boy, aren’t you supposed to be stopping this?” Richie scooted closer to Ben’s seat.

“Huh? Sorry, I’m busy.” Ben turned his attention back to his book and started humming loudly. 

“Take it back, Rich!” she gritted her teeth, raising her shoe higher.

Richie raised his hands in front of his face, “Okay, Okay, I take it back. You can pee first.”

Just as Eddie was about to tell Richie that he shouldn’t have called it in the first place, Bill opened the back of the Van.

“Room 308. Get y-your bags.” Bill tossed the other room key to Mike, who had his hands up for it.

“Beverly, I can grab your bags for you- if you want?” Ben sheepishly offered.

Beverly stopped from where she was getting out of the van, causing Richie to complain and start lightly shoving her, telling her to move.

“Sure. It the small purple backpack.” She smiled at him and climbed out of the car. Eddie could see her eyes dart between the key in Mikes hand and Ben. She grabbed the key out of Mike’s hand and raced towards Ben, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Bev then ran towards the hotel. Eddie and Richie both knew she had to use the bathroom but the way she ran after kissing Ben made her look like an 8-year-old girl on a playground. 

“Do you think they’re gonna leave here dating?” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear.

“Of fucking course. They’re acting like kids, Eds. Which reminds me, are we going to the beach tonight?” Richie smiled at Eddie and Eddie almost melted right then and there. 

“Okay. 1. Do not call me Eds. I’ve told you, like, a thousand times. 2. How the actual fuck do kids remind you of the beach?” Eddie grabbed his and Richie’s bags out of the back of the van and started to walk towards the hotel, Bill and Stan in front of them with Ben and Mike ahead of them.

“Well, Eds, when I was a mere child- and when my parents actually liked me- I went to the beach a lot.” Richie threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and hugged the shorter boy closer to his body.

“Get off me,” Eddie said but actually made no effort to get Richie’s arm off of him.

The two of them walked in almost silence the rest of the way to the room. Richie making inappropriate comments about other guests and Eddie telling him to lower his voice.

When they got to the room, Mike and Bill were pushing the two beds together and Ben was showing Beverly something in his book that made her laugh. Stan was most likely in the bathroom since the door was shut. Eddie looked around at the probably disgusting hotel room. They had no idea about how many germs and other stuff was covering the furniture. Richie looked at the smaller boy under his arm that seemed to be shaking with fear and disgust, but he then remembered the small, portable can of disinfectant that he brought just for Eddie’s germaphobia.

“Hey, Eddie Spaghetti, guess what I brought,” Richie took his bag off of his bag and dug through it, pulling out the small can. “Ta-da!” 

Eddie held back his rant on how disinfectant isn’t that effective and instead smiled at Richie, taking the small can from him and thoroughly spraying his side of the bed.

Stan finally emerged from the bathroom in his swim trunks with his arms crossed over his bare chest, “Can we go to the beach, please? This room is boring.” 

Eddie noticed how Bill’s face turned bright red and how he ducked his head as he stuttered through a small agreement before racing into the bathroom with his swimsuit in hand.

“Ooh.” Richie cooed in Eddie’s ear, causing the shorter boy to whack him in the shoulder.

“Leave them alone, Rich.” Eddie was glad that Richie wasn’t looking at his face or else he would be making fun of Eddie’s red face.

Beverly just turned around from the boys and took her shirt and shorts off, revealing her dark blue one-piece swimsuit underneath. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a baggy pair of basketball shorts, so she was comfortable walking down to the beach.

“Bev, what the fuck, are those my shorts?” Richie looked at Beverly who was now posing in Richie’s shorts.

“Could be. You leave all your crap at my house all the time.” 

\--------------

After all the losers had changed into swimsuits and were walking- or adventuring as Richie called it- down to the beach. Beverly was singing some punk song and trying to get Ben to join with her, and Richie was shouting in his British accent, stomping with his knees high up. 

Needless to say, The Loser’s Club was having the time of their lives within the hour they arrived. Despite them all leaving Derry early, by the time they got to the beach, the sun was setting.

Richie suggested that he could start a fire but after a simultaneous “No” from everyone, Mike was the designated fire maker. 

Stan pulled out his Polaroid camera and started taking pictures of everyone and filmed them all playing in the ocean on Mike’s camcorder for him. Everyone took turns trying on Eddie’s heart-shaped glasses and taking pictures together.

Eddie was leaned up against Richie as he made S’mores for him and Richie.

“Psst, Eds,” Richie leaned down to whisper in Eddie’s ear once again. “Look at Billy boy and our dear Stanford.” 

Eddie glared at Richie for a second before turning and looking at his two friends, who were also pressed up against each other, but their faces were only inches apart and they were looking deep into each other’s eyes.

“Wait, guys,” Ben interrupted everyone’s chatter. “Can we do something? Can we do things we’re all grateful for? Like within our friends.”

“It’s not Thanksgiving, Haystack, but go ahead.” Richie hung his arm over Eddie’s shoulder and let his hand rest on Eddie’s bare chest.

Ben let out a small breath before taking off his shirt, showing the loser’s the ‘H’ that was scarred on his stomach.

“I’m so grateful that Henry gave me this because, without it, I would have never met any of you guys.”

Beverly stood up too and grabbed Ben’s hand. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper, but they could all still hear her.

“I’m grateful for you Ben.” She looked up at him and pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, causing Richie to let out a long and loud, “WHOOOOO”

Eddie whipped around to shush Richie and to tell him to let them have their moment, but Richie had grabbed Eddie’s face, “Eddie Kaspbrak, you’re little shorts only makes you about 10 times hotter, but then I look at your face again and I remember why I’m friends with these people.”

Eddie blushed hotly and mumbled a quick “Shut up, trashmouth.” before planting a chaste kiss on Richie’s lips.

“Yeah! That’s my best friend!” Beverly yelled as she hung onto Ben.

“Okay, while we’re on the topic of this: Bill, will you be my boyfriend?” Stan asked confidently. 

Bill smiled and rolled his eyes at the dorkiness of it, “Of course.” He pressed a small kiss to Stan’s temple and leaned back against his now-boyfriend.

“I think this is a great time for me to play a song,” Mike grabbed the ukulele that Richie had brought along. “It’s a great song. It’s called ‘All by Myself’ it’s one of my favorites.”

The losers laughed at Mike but let him and Richie switch off singing songs for everyone.

Stan kept taking pictures of Ben and Beverly as they whispered softly to each other and of Eddie and Richie as Richie would say something to Eddie and Stan would capture the perfect moment where you could see the fondness in Eddie’s eyes as he burst out laughing. 

They all knew that in a short few weeks, they would all be leaving each other for college and barely seeing each other, but in that one moment, it was complete bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr!!!! @beepsbeepsrichie


End file.
